Cars meet Planes (Disney/Pixar film)
Cars meet Planes is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios, DisneyToon Studios, and Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Dan Scanlon, the film is a crossover between Cars ''and ''Planes. The film features the voices of Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Cristela Alonzo, Ben Schwartz, Bonnie Hunt, Dane Cook, Pryanka Chopra, Stacy Keach, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garrett, Roger Craig Smith, and Gabriel Iglesias. Plot Cast * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen, a retired Piston Cup racer who lives in Radiator Springs and coaches Cruz. * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez, McQueen's protegé and a rookie racer for Dinoco and Edward's girlfriend. * Ben Schwartz as Edward Jones, a race car and Cruz's boyfriend. * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper, a Wings Around the Globe champion and Propwash Junction resident who teams up with McQueen in order to defeat Tad Wheeler. * Pryanka Chopra as Ishani, an Indian plane and Dusty's girlfriend. * Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger, Dusty's arch-rival who wants to destroy the world's oil supply. * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed, Ripslinger's goofy-voiced henchplanes. * Brad Garrett as Chug, a dimwitted fuel truck who lives in Propwash Junction. * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley, an elderly Corsair who runs a flight school in Propwash Junction. * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater, a jolly tow truck Holley's husband and McQueen's best friend. * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, a Porsche 996 and McQueen's girlfriend. * Teri Hatcher as Dottie, a forklift mechanic in Propwash Junction. * Danny Mann as Sparky, Skipper's assistant and a former sailor in the navy. * Hal Holbrook as Mayday, an elderly firetruck who works in Propwash Junction. * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom, a biplane who runs a fertilizer company in Propwash Junction. * Chris Cooper as Smokey, a mechanic pickup truck who is close friends with McQueen and Cruz. * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile, a British spy car who is friends with McQueen and Mater. * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell, a beautiful female British desk agent who is Finn's assistant and Mater's wife. * Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra, a Mexican indoor racing Bee Gee and one of Dusty's friends. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle, a French-Canadian plane and El Chu's girlfriend. * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm, McQueen and Cruz's arch-nemesis. * Nathan Fillion as Sterling, a rich business car who runs a mudflap business. * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter, a monster school bus at Thunder Hollow. * Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain, a statistical analyst. * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi, a Fiat 500 who runs a tire shop in Radiator Springs. * Guido Quaroni as Guido, a forklift who works alongside Luigi. * Tiffany Haddish as ??? Ramirez, Cruz's mother. * Isiah Whitlock Jr as River Scott * Junior Johnson as Junior "Midnight" Moon * Margo Martindale as Louise "Barnstormer" Nash * Ed Harris as Blade Ranger * Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper * Val Kimer as Bravo * Anthony Edwards as Echo * Dale Dye as Cabbie * Wes Studi as Windlifter * Dave Franco as Louis the Corvette * Kevin Hart as Baby Blue * Jeff Foxworthy as Goldie * Lilliana Mumy as Rose Red * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * Madeleine McGraw as Maddy McGear * Corey Burton as Doc Hudson * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Meryl Streep as Lizzie * Aaron Warner as Mr. Ruk * Seann Walsh as Bobby Swift * Diedrich Bader as Brick Yardley * Jerome Ranft as Red * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-Eze * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-Eze * Richard Petty as The King * Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks * Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Jeremy Piven as Harv * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Ray Evernham as Ray Reverham * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films